As is known, a rolling mill, particularly for the rolling of strips and sheets, is composed of one or more rolling stands arranged in series to form a rolling train. Inside each rolling stand, a pair of work rolls is housed and moved through adapters by electric motors.
A slab, heated to the rolling temperature in the heating furnaces, after a period of descaling, is made to pass between the work rolls of the rolling mill until it reaches the desired dimensions. The set of subsequent passages through the ports between the rolls forms the rolling path.
Two rolling process series are distinguished: a roughing process, which starts from the fusion product and leads to an intermediate product, called preform, and a finishing process, which leads from the preform to the finished product. In the roughing process, the rolling is carried out at hot temperatures, while the finishing process can be conducted hot, cold or partly hot and partly cold.
During the hot rolling of strips and sheets, the preform can have shape defects, which the cold finishing is unable to completely correct. These are mainly defects deriving from non-uniform deformation of the material and the establishment of voltage fields inside the material during the rolling, with consequent formation of laps on the rolled material edges.
In order to minimize the formation of laps on the edges, and to maintain the width of the strip or sheet constant, one employs so-called width adjustment devices (AWC), commonly known as edging stands or edgers.
An edger is composed of a pair of vertical work rollers, each controlled, by means of a respective adapter, by an electric motor and by an adjustment system of the distance between the work rollers. In use, the work rollers are in contact with the lateral edges of the slab to be subjected to rolling.
It is desirable that the material exiting from the roughing train, specifically a bar or a plate, has precise width dimensions, whereby the distance between the work rollers of the edger must be able to be adjusted so to permit a control of the width of the material, in order to correct possible non-uniformities at the edges.
Over the years, different systems have been developed for the adjustment of an edger. A first example consists of a system of electromechanical type comprising a screw and a nut screw, a helical wheel and a worm screw. Such kinematic chain has the disadvantage of not permitting adjustments under load, involving long reaction times and thus being not very precise.
A faster and more precise adjustment system than the electromechanical system is represented by a electromechanical-hydraulic hybrid system, obtained by installing a hydraulic capsule, constituted by a cylinder and a small-stroke plunger, between auger and work roller. A system of this type, even if it permits quick corrections of the material width, is disadvantageous since it considerably complicates the structure of the edging stand and causes an increase in installation and maintenance costs.
The auger-capsule hydraulic system can finally be substituted with a single cylinder having a stroke ranging from 800-1000 mm. A solution of this type, even if it is well applied to edging stands coupled with rolling trains for strips, or rather with cylinders having a stroke equal to about 900 mm, is practically unusable in edging stands coupled with sheet trains, in which a cylinder stroke is necessary ranging from 1800-2500 mm.
It is known, in fact, that due to the compressibility of the hydraulic fluid therein contained, typically oil, the stiffness of the hydraulic cylinders decreases with the increase of the stroke, leading to considerable yields under load, with consequent reduction of the control accuracy of the width of the rolled material and the dynamic performances. It follows that, in the specific case of edgers coupled with sheet trains, the mechanical and electromechanical-hydraulic hybrid solutions are, up to now, the only ones applicable.
The main object of the present invention is that of resolving the technical problem outlined above by providing a completely hydraulic actuation device for adjusting the distance between the work rollers of one edging stand or edger, capable of quickly and precisely completing high adjustment strokes, i.e. ranging from 1800-2500 mm, so it can be used in edgers coupled with sheet trains.
Another object of the present invention is that of providing an edger equipped with an adjustment device with completely hydraulic actuation for adjusting the distance between the work rollers.
Not least object of the present invention is that of providing a method for adjusting the distance between a pair of work rollers in an edger of a rolling mill.
These and other objects, which will be clearer below, are attained by an adjustment device according to various embodiments of the present invention, by an edging stand or edger according to various embodiments of the present invention, and by an adjustment method according to various embodiments of the present invention.
Further advantageously aspects of the invention will be set forth in the dependent claims.
In the drawing set, equivalent or similar parts or and components were identified with the same reference numbers.